fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Yoshi: Hissocrat Invasion
Mario and Yoshi: Hissocrat Invasion is a new game that sequels the first Mario and Yoshi installment, so that make it the Mario and Yoshi 2nd installment. This will release for the 3ds and 2ds in 2015. Plot and Events *Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and the Toads were taking a vacation to Sarassland. They talked to Daisy then they register a room. Mario and Luigi was having a fun time at the beach. Tamed Huckit Crabs served them. Then a rumble happened. That make the Huckits mad and hit Mario and Yoshi (while Luigi ran), that lead to the first battle. *After the battle, Mario and Yoshi went back to the kingdom to see that the Hissocrats and there minions were taking over Sarassland. They trapped Daisy and threw her to the top of the castle. Mario and Yoshi was thrown by a minion back to an Overworld (part of Sarassland.) *Mario and Yoshi was woked up by Prince Dreambert. He was taking a vacation to Sarassland, but saw trouble and thought of Mario and Yoshi. He said," I'm coming along to defeat who disturbed my vacation so I can get back to it." Characters Playable *Mario *Yoshi Supporting *Luigi: Captured and locked in a cage *Princess Peach: Captured and locked in a cage. *Toads: Helps Mario and Luigi. *Toadsworth *Princess Daisy: Her kingdom, Sarassland, is invaded by the Hissocrats and they turned it into a Carnival. *Yoshis *Prince Dreambert *Sprixies: They give you Puzzle Pieces. *Bean people *Pi'illos Enemies *Goombo (originally known as "Chibibo") *Bombshell Koopa (originally known as "Nokobon") *Piranha Plant (originally known as "Pakkun Flower") *Bullet Biff (originally known as "Gira") *Bunbun *Fly *Gao *Honen *Mekabon *Yurarin Boo *Torion *Yurarin *Gunion *Tamaot (Short version of Tamao) *Tokotoko *Batadon *Ganchan *Suu *Kumo *Pionpi *Pompon Flower *Roto-Disc *Nyololin *Chicken *Chikako *Roketon *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Walker Guy and Chain Chomp *Rexes *Cobrat New *Sheriff Guy Places *The Biggest Garden (Green Plains) *Pipeline Sewers (Pipe Maze) *Swampy Forest (Jungle) *Hazing Overworld (Iceland) *Storming Debris (Lavaland) *Hissocrat's Carnival Bosses -Beginning *3 Servant Huckit Crabs: They throw Dirt-balls, and have 5 lives each one. -World 1: *Giga Fuzzy (At the Pop-a-Fuzzy Game): Grows small for each 2 hit, Squirt ink, and has 50 HP. *Mouser (At the Industry lab) Throw bombs. He has 275 HP -World 2: *Long Cobrat: A Cobrat who was sleeping until Luigi accidentally stepped on his body. Whip their tail, shoot Superballs, and has 95 HP *Tryclyde: Spit fire, plus whip their tail and has 675 HP. -World 3: *Big Yellow Snifit: It can spit Superballs, he is jumpy, and has 980 HP. *Wiggler: Wiggler was eating until Mario and Luigi fell on top of him when they fell down a cliff. He can stomp a harmful ray, can charge, and has 175 HP. -World 4: *Kobot: A Sarassland robot who gone out of control. He can spit water-balls and has 200 HP with high defense. *Prince Hissocrat: A Teal Hissocrat who is smart and blocked his head with a spiked helmet. So Dreambert gave Mario and Luigi a Steel Shor to stomp on Prince Hissocrat. After he was defeated with the Shooting Star, he went away back to Daisy's castle. He can shoot fire out, shoot ice from a ray gun, and has 1455 HP. -World 5: *Reznor: Breaths out fire, plus charges, and stomps to make a hurtful ray. 866 HP with high defense. *Queen Hissocrat: She can breath fire. She has 2650 HP -World 6: *Big Fizzlit: He can shoot lightning bolts and slither to then being an electrical puddle. It has 2750 HP. *King Hissocrat: He can cause rocks to fall down. He can try to eat Mario or Luigi. After he is defeated, he is brought back to life by a Magicobrat. He is in Giant form. This time Mario and Luigi eats a Mega Msuhroom. After King Hissocrat is defeated, Mario and Luigi tear down his carnival, after Saving Princess Daisy. He has 4000 HP in his first phaseand 8000 in his second form. Power-ups •For Normal Battles *Shoe -Steel Shoe *Hammer -Swooping Hammer Special Attack *Blue Shell •5 Attack Pieces •4 SP points *Ink Flower •6 Attack Pieces *Fire Flower •7 Attack Pieces *Slingshot •8 Attack Pieces *Ice Flower •9 Attack Pieces *Cannon Box •10 Attack Pieces *Mix Flower •10 Attack Pieces *Copy Flower •10 Attack Pieces *Super Jump •Before Final Boss Item *Mushroom: 30, 60, 90, 150 HPs *Syrup Jar: 20, 40, 80, 140 BPs *Nuts: Both Mario and Luigi shares HPs *Life Mushroom: Gave back HPs to Mario or Luigi *Dizzy Bomb: Make enemies dizzy Reference to other Mario Games *Super Mario World: Rexes returns. *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga: Cackletta is seen in a billboard that says: Join my army to get voices, especially Princess Peach's. Also Blue Toad is playable and is like the Toad playable in this game. *Super Mario Advance: Mouser and Tryclyde are having a vacation. Plus Cobrats returns. *Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time: Handfake and Mix Flower returns. *New Super Mario Bros: Blue Shell, and Snailicorn returns. *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: The Fire Flower effect is like this game's. *New Super Mario Bros 2: The Gold Flower is seen in the Biggest Garden and Hissocrat's Carnival. If you get it, you get your BP restored. *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team: Wiggler's harmful ray is like Reznor's ray. A Bros. Attack power returns. Gallery Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Bluebird567's stuff Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games